1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottom valve apparatus of a hydraulic shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bottom valve apparatus of a hydraulic shock absorber may be structured, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-227900 (patent publication 1), such that a push side flow passage and a pull side flow passage are formed in a bottom piece. A push side damping valve opening and closing the push side flow passage and a pull side check valve opening and closing the pull side flow passage are respectively provided in a lower face side and an upper face side of the bottom piece. The push side damping valve, the pull side check valve, and a coil spring urging the check valve are fixed by a bolt and a nut which are inserted to the bottom piece.
However, when the bottom valve apparatus is assembled, the bolt to which the damping valve is fitted is extended through the bottom piece from a lower surface side of the bottom piece, the check valve and the coil spring are fitted to a protruding end of the bolt, and the bolt is fastened by the nut. When the nut is fastened, there is, generated assembly failure on rare occasions, such that a centering of the check valve is misaligned with respect to the bottom piece, and the coil spring rotates together with the nut and gets under the check valve so as to be caught in a position between the bottom piece and the check valve.